Sex On Fire
by Kapriiwhoosh
Summary: Era lo más grande que me había ocurrido... Era como un muñeco de trapo siendo quemado por las llamas de un deseo enfermizo. Y yo estaba enfermo.../OS / AH /


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo los tomé prestados en esta ocasión.

**N.A:** Hello! :D

Este One-shot está inspirado, como dice el nombre, en la canción de **Kings of Leon** (oh, los amo *-*) y lo escribí para el **Shuffle Contest** del blog de **Lady Cornamenta** (gran autora, tengo que decirlo *aplausos*). Y bueno, sacó el **2do lugar** gracias al apoyo y voto del público lector (Gracias por eso, de verdad *abrazote*). Pronto subiré uno de los premios a mi perfil.

La historia fue hecha originalmente con otros personajes, propios, pero he querido adaptarlo a Twilight por obvias razones: amo esta pareja.

—

…

_Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
They're watching_

…

_Estaba en un desierto. Detrás de mí, a los lados y adelante, solo había arena y rocas de color ladrillo. El Sol era brillante, demasiado para ser real. Tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos ante la luz, aun teniendo puestas un par de gafas. Aun así, solo era eso. Luz. Ya que mi piel se sentía fría, la fuerza de los rayos no causaba el efecto de calor que se supone haría. Dentro de mi mente surgió una palabra "lámpara". Este sol más parecía eso, un enorme foco como los de un estudio de televisión, directo sobre mi cabeza. Era como insecto siendo examinado en un microscopio. Debía salir de ahí._

_Y solo como ocurre en los sueños, de un minuto a otro, estaba en mi auto, conduciendo por una carretera larga en medio de la oscuridad. _

_A lo lejos divisé una silueta. Una mujer. Reduje la velocidad hasta que el motor emitió un suave ronroneo. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y ella estaba sentada a mi lado. _

_Sus ojos oscuros me calentaron la sangre de inmediato. No pudiendo aguantarlo más, la tomé por el cuello y la atraje hacia mí con fuerza. Nuestros labios colisionaron, mezclándose. El aire comenzaba a escasear, pero el placer de besarla era más que la necesidad de respirar. Había esperado demasiado tiempo. Un jadeo mudo salió de mis labios ante la emoción que afloraba en mi cuerpo por tenerla cerca. Incluso el corazón parecía habérseme calentado ante su toque y entonces con su mano en mi pecho me apartó unos centímetros._

— _Conduce…- susurró — Edward…— acarició mi mejilla – se acercan, por favor, conduce…_

_Asentí y con mis manos sobre el volante, puse el vehículo en marcha otra vez. Sentía ese extraño sentimiento de ser perseguido. Pero solo éramos ella y yo… ¿Verdad? Miré por la ventana a mi lado. La oscura carretera era lo único que nos rodeaba. Luego posé mi vista en ella otra vez y me devolvió el gesto. Era hermosa. Delgada, piel de alabastro y pequeñas pecas alrededor de su nariz. Llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro suelto y acomodado a un lado de su cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido blanco, ceñido, que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. _

_Pasaría fácilmente por una niña de 17 años. Pero no lo era. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a nacer en las comisuras de sus labios, pero murió casi al instante. La expresión de su rostro era indescifrable. Parecía… tristeza y miedo. _

— _Edward… - susurró_

— _Lo sé, Bella…es sólo hasta que tengas que irte otra vez…_

— _No, Edward. Sólo por hoy… porque no volveré nunca. Esta vez me iré para siempre. Ellos lo ven todo, ellos lo saben todo, ellos hablan… No puedo con esto._

_Mis nudillos se hicieron blancos sobre el volante, sentía que la fuerza de mis dedos a su alrededor estaba a punto de hacerlo reventar. Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cerebro… "sólo por hoy, sólo por hoy, sólo por hoy" _

_Su silueta comenzó a hacerse invisible, hasta desaparecer… y yo me quedé solo. Mi peor miedo… Con nada más que la sensación de que no éramos los únicos en ese coche._

Aún en el estado de semi-inconsciencia en el que estaba mi cerebro, sentía aquella mirada sobre mí. Abrí los ojos y los enfoqué en la ventana frente a la cama. Pero había oscuridad a mí alrededor, producto de las cortinas que la tapaban y sólo una tenue luz que entraba producto del reflejo del sol.

Intenté conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero era imposible. Me sentía observado a cada minuto que pasaba. Miré el reloj, eran las 5 de la tarde. Decidí dejarlo y simplemente levantarme. Me vestí rápidamente con un pantalón y una polera, dejando mis pies descalzos. Tomé la caja de cigarrillos del buró, junto a un encendedor, y salí por el ventanal de la habitación. Miré hacia todos lados, a través del panel de vidrio polarizado que cubría desde la base de cemento hasta el techo del balcón, buscando indicios de alguien más en los otros edificios. Abrí uno de los paneles, unos 30 centímetros, dejando que un poco de aire entrara.

Una suave brisa me revolvió los cabellos y erizó mi piel al contacto, pero no por el frío. Mi cuerpo aún sudaba producto del sueño. Un sueño vívido, uno que ya se estaba convirtiendo en pesadilla. La extraña sensación mezcla de culpa, nerviosismo e impotencia nuevamente me oprimió el pecho al pensar en eso.

El humo del tabaco llenó mis pulmones rápidamente, era una sensación exquisita pero casi ya no era suficiente para un fumador empedernido como yo. A mis 23 años llevaba al menos 7 de ellos en esto. U ocho. Ya había perdido la cuenta.

El tercer cigarro terminó de consumirse en mis dedos. Necesitaba verla. Aunque fuera una vez más. Era en aquellos momentos junto a ella en que ser 'observado' no me importaba. _Es_ s_ólo por hoy_.

Entré a mi habitación y tomé el pequeño aparato telefónico de la mesita de noche. Tecleé rápidamente el mensaje "**Necesito verte**" y pulsé el botón de envío. Luego lo lancé sobre la cama y me dirigí a la cocina. Mi garganta se sentía seca de sed, tanto que si hubiera pasado un dedo por encima de mi lengua podría haber salido polvo. Mientras me servía un poco de agua en un vaso, miré entre las cortinas de la pequeña ventana que estaba sobre el lavabo y que daba hacia el exterior. Nadie. _Pero ahí estaban. En algún lugar. _

Acabé el contenido del vaso en un solo trago y procedí a llenarlo nuevamente. Dos, tres, cuatro vasos con agua pasaron por mi garganta. Y transcurridos largos minutos, un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones. El nerviosismo me llenó de golpe, solté el vaso y con rapidez me dirigí a la puerta. Miré a través del visor y mi cuerpo luchó entre la calma y la excitación. _¿Cómo había llegado en tan poco tiempo? ¿La habrán seguido? _

Abrí la puerta sólo para que ella pudiera entrar y una vez estuvo frente a mí cerré de un golpe, poniendo el seguro y sin darle tiempo, la tomé en mis brazos, estrechándola con fuerza, enterrando mi rostro entre su cuello y hombro. Su olor se coló por mi nariz y pasé con énfasis mi lengua por la piel de esa zona, buscando embriagarme en su sabor. Era tan dulce. Tanto que embriagaba. Sus manos subieron por mis brazos y se colaron por mi ropa, rozando mi vientre y espalda, mientras su boca succionaba al mismo tiempo la piel de mi cuello, subiendo por mi barbilla hacia mi boca.

Pronto nos estábamos besando, como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero no eran besos delicados. Eran producto de la desesperación por apagar el calor. Por calmar la necesidad. Las manos apretaban y jalaban. Las uñas arañaban. Ya estábamos inmersos en el mundo donde no existe el tiempo. Sólo las sensaciones, unas poderosas e indescriptibles. Esas que te hacen sentir que tus huesos son de goma, que tu piel se derrite, que estás muriendo lenta pero placenteramente.

Su esbelto cuerpo ahora estaba apresado entre la misma puerta por la que había entrado y el mío, sus piernas estaban ancladas a cada lado de mi cintura y su suavidad estaba en directo contacto con la parte más dura de mi cuerpo en este momento. Aunque suene grotesco o irreal. Necesitaba estar en ella, ya.

— Tengo… que…

— Hazlo…- su voz era suave, cálida, sensual y estaba impregnada en la misma necesidad que me atormentaba. Apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y el peso de su cuerpo en la pared, mientras sus piernas descendían y sus pies tocaban el suelo. Me incliné, besando su cuerpo en el trayecto y quité la pequeña prenda de lencería, bajándola por sus piernas y arrojándola al suelo. Y luego recorrí el mismo camino con mis manos subiendo desde sus tobillos, hasta su entrepierna. Su humedad me llamaba. La sed de hace un rato parecía haber vuelto, y era por ella. Sin quitar el contacto de nuestros ojos, la tomé de los muslos y la alcé, apoyándola nuevamente en mis caderas. Abrí lentamente la parte superior de mi pantalón y acomodándome, nos uní. El mundo dio un vuelco a mí alrededor. Era como un hombre vagando por el desierto, quién encontró un oasis de aguas frías y se sumergió en él. Pero estas aguas no eran frías, eran cálidas. Y me hundí en ellas, una vez, otra vez. Hasta llegar al fondo, hasta casi tocar el final con las puntas de mis dedos… Cerré los ojos, nuestras narices se rozaban cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se encontraban.

Yacíamos sobre la alfombra de la sala. Cada vez era mejor que la anterior, cada vez más intensa y sorprendente. Algo que me consumía hasta casi hacerme desaparecer. Era un muñeco de trapo siendo quemado por la llamas de un deseo enfermizo.

_Yo estaba enfermo…_

La sensación de ser observado crecía. Día a día. Y con la rapidez de una plaga. El diagnóstico: Paranoia. Manía Persecutoria. Una que me estaba llevando a la completa locura, pero que aún me daba la oportunidad de saber que yo estaba mal. Que esto no era normal. Que yo en mi totalidad como ser humano estaba enfermo. Y sabiéndolo y aceptándolo, esto no me dejaba. Jamás lo haría.

Ella, Bella, era mi droga. La única persona _real_ que estaba en mi vida. Y también la única que entraba en el. Literalmente, ya que desde hace años, mi hogar era el único lugar seguro, no confiaba en nadie más. La necesitaba como al aire, pero no la dejaría corromperse por mi mundo. Temía perderla, sabía que una vez ella no estuviera me sumergiría definitivamente en la locura, sin retorno. Pero su alma era demasiado valiosa.

Es por eso, que hoy sería la última vez. _Tenía_ que ser la última vez… Lo venía repitiendo como un mantra desde que supe que era un peligro. Hasta para ella. Sin embargo, la fuerza de voluntad no era mi aliada y menos aún observando la cremosidad de su piel o las delicadas curvaturas de su anatomía aquí frente a mí.

El peso de aquella mirada volvió a atormentar mis pensamientos. _Estaba aquí. En el mismo lugar que nosotros, no podía verlo pero lo sabía._

— No te muevas – susurré en su oído. Nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas, en un nudo que parecía indisoluble. Aún sentía mi pulso avanzar con rapidez, la leve capa de sudor en el cuerpo y la respiración errática. Tal y como habíamos terminado, hace ya unos minutos. No quería dejarla ir. Ni siquiera quería salirme de ella. La calidez y suavidad de su cuerpo me hacían sentir, por un momento, que esta era una vida normal.

— ¿Dónde?- respondió en un murmullo, pegándose aún más a mí y volviendo mi cuerpo a la vida otra vez. Gemí ante el contacto y cerré mis ojos, buscando prolongar la poderosa sensación de ella a mí alrededor. Mis manos subieron desde su cintura hasta sus senos, tomándolos y masajeándolos despacio. Un débil quejido salió de sus labios e inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, dándome un mayor acceso a su cuello y nuca. Mis labios se dirigieron con prisa hasta ese lugar, para lamerlo, besarlo, morderlo con el borde de mis dientes. Tan dulce. - ¿D- dónde? Ah… - gimió otra vez, más alto.

— Está… - gruñí al sentirla avanzar sus caderas y luego empujar hacia mi cuerpo — mierda… aquí – levanté su pierna derecha y la puse sobre mi cadera, agrandando el espacio entre sus piernas. Una vez así, seguí su ritmo. Lento, acompasado, sin ruidos y tremendamente tortuoso. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el calor se extendiera desde la unión de nuestros sexos hasta cubrirme por completo. Me sentía perdido en las sensaciones, en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza. Con una mano firmemente anclada en su cadera, marcando el movimiento, deslicé la otra por su pecho, su vientre y subiendo por el costado visible de su cuerpo hacia su espalda. ¡Ah! la sedosidad de su piel… podría dejar a mis dedos viajar sobre ella por horas y jamás me cansaría.

Despejé el cabello que caía por su espalda y encontrando su nuca, enredé mis dedos en él, jalándolo hacia atrás suavemente, acercándola.

Un siseo escapó de su boca y el choque de mi pelvis contra la suya se hizo frenético.

— Deliciosa… eres… tan… deliciosa …

— Edward…

— Sí, cariño…

Toda noción del tiempo se hizo humo, podrían haber sido minutos en incluso horas. Y entonces, mis ojos vieron la luz. Calor, calor, calor. El fuego quemando cada una de mis células. Una corriente subió por mi columna hasta mi cerebro. Entré en un estado vegetal. Pérdida de neuronas: 100%. Todo esto signo del momento más malditamente intenso de toda mi vida, donde sólo fui consciente del temblor de nuestros cuerpos, un gemido ahogado saliendo de su boca, mis dientes encajándose en su hombro y sus uñas enterrándose en mi cuero cabelludo. ¡Ah!… la liberación.

Me aferré a su cuerpo por última vez. La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, la noche ya se había hecho presente.

— No quiero irme…

— Y yo no quiero que te vayas… pero…

— Lo sé. Es sólo por hoy… - completó la frase por mi. Cerré los ojos y me pregunté ¿lo es? ¿Podría dejarla partir y negarme lo único que traía paz a mi distorsionado mundo? El peso de esa posible realidad se hizo mayor.

Posé mi mano con suavidad en su mejilla, volteando su rostro hacia mí y encontrando sus ojos. Cada uno de sus rasgos se grabó en mi memoria. Cada momento, cada sensación, cada sentimiento… Ya sea en la cordura o en la locura, de una cosa estaba seguro: nunca podría olvidarla. Y si, llegado el momento, no tenía su presencia para atarme a la realidad, su recuerdo me mantendría vivo. Donde sea que estuviera. Porque esto era lo más grande que me había ocurrido jamás.

— Sí – besé sus labios- Sólo por esta noche…

…

_If it's not forever  
If it's just tonight  
Oh it's still the greatest  
The greatest  
The greatest_

…

—

* Saludos y palabras especiales para:

**Ebrume** (pasen a leerla ¡es una autora en potencia esta chica!) ¿Eres algo así como mi Beta, verdad? ¡Gracias por corregir mis horrores! (f)

**Debi Mid Nighter**. Gracias, gracias por iluminar mi mente ese día. Esta historia es para ti. Te amo hermana (L) (¡Actualiza de una vez mujer! *wate* xD)

**PADUs**: ¡las adoro muñecas! Prometo que desde ahora estaré más pendiente del grupo :D

A **Kotesiita Cullen Swan** por sacarme de mis casillas de una manera increíble (¿viste? Usé tu nombre artístico. Otro wate para ti ¡actualiza! xD)

A la sita Panchi, aunque no has leído esto siempre me has apoyado. Nena lo subí a FF sólo por ti (6) traduuuuuuuu, traduuuuu … *cricricri* xD

A la sita Javiera, porque la vez pasada me dijo que no le mandé saludos: asi que SALUDOS :D

A cualquiera que haya olvidado mencionar: persona linda, gracias por el apoyo y la buena onda. Besos :-*

Y a toda persona que lea esto. Si te gustó o no, hazlo saber, ya sea como review o PM. Todo se acepta ;)

Nos leemos


End file.
